


Such a Special Day

by Dana



Series: Life on Mars Drabbles [115]
Category: Life on Mars (UK)
Genre: Community: lifein1973, Drabble, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-19
Updated: 2017-02-19
Packaged: 2018-09-25 11:45:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9818981
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dana/pseuds/Dana
Summary: It had been a very special day.





	

**Author's Note:**

> [LifeIn1973](http://lifein1973.dreamwidth.org/) Friday drabble challenge #341 – Calendar

'D'you know why today was so special, Guv?'

'Cause it was Tuesday?'

Sam laughs, all loose and carefree, mashing his nose against Gene's neck. Gene (only half as pissed) lets Sam push him back to the wall, no fighting it. 'No, not that.'

'What then? I don't keep a calender in my pocket, spill the ruddy beans already.' It's half-hearted snark, Sam so heavy and pliant against him.

'S'me.' Sam nuzzles. Gene groans. 'Been here a year now, hadn't you noticed?' No response is forthcoming, Sam's lips so pleasantly warm. The words that follow are muffled. 'Happy anniversary to me.'


End file.
